Of Seeing Mind
by tastes like bacon
Summary: UPDATEDWhen a girl returns to Konoha after 14 years, it's sure to turn her life around. Espicially if you are blind. Was called Sight Seeing, but I changed it. Check my profile for important news.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to a friend of mine who is blind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This takes place 7 years before the original story.

A girl walked along an old dirt road alone. She was still five days into her journey but still had a ways to go.

A gust of cold wind blew a lock of her medium brown hair into her face. Sighing, she searched her pockets for a clip or something to keep her hair back. She didn't find a clip but an elastic so she pulled her hair that just came past the top of her shoulders into a high pony tail.

The road she was walking on was getting a bit busier.

'Must be getting close to another village." she thought.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later she came to the gates of another village. Walking up to one of the guards she caught his attention.

"Excuse me," she asked, "Could you point me in the direction of Konoha?"

The guard pointed down a road that was just off the one she was currently on. He told her that it was a three days walk form here and wished her luck.

It was the middle of December and very cold. Nights were even colder. The last person she met told her that Konoha was about an hour away. It was nearly dark, not that that made a difference to her, so she set up camp under a tree and fell asleep.

She woke up to someone poking her.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Um, are you okay?" her waker, a guy asked.

"Ah, yah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're sleeping under a tree in winter with just a few blankets," he said.

She sat up and pulled the blankets off and stood up stretching.

"I'm fine really. But could you point me in the direction of Konoha?" She asked him. "I'm trying to get there."

"That's where I'm heading myself," he said. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," she replied. "By the way, my names Kaylana. You can call me Kay. What's your name?"

"I'm Kakashi." he said. "So what are you going to do in Konoha?"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm moving back." he gave her a confused look that said 'but I've never seen you before.'

"I've never seen you before though."

"I moved when I was two. So are you a ninja?"

"Yah. Can't you see the head protector?"

"Nope, I'm blind."

They started walking to Konoha.

"So are you a ninja?" Kakashi asked. "You don't have a head protector."

"Nah, there's no such thing as ninja where I live. No one really knows about them. Just the elders know about them. I also know about them. Strange isn't it, though," She explained. "But I want to be one. But I doubt I could, being blind and all."

Kakashi studied her closely. "So you have walked from where to here, by yourself, and you're blind!" Kay nodded. "Then I think you could be a ninja. You don't stumble when you walk or anything like that."

"Well I have been like this since I was four." Kay told him. "Anyways, how much time until we get to Konoha?"

"Not long. I can see the gates from hear."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Kakashi got a welcome back from the guards and Kay had to explain why she was here. Once they were inside the village, Kakashi showed Kay to the Hokages office.

Kay would spend the night there.

The next day Kakashi walked up to the Hokages tower and into the Hokages office. The Hokage was sitting behind a pile of papers and looked tired. He looked up from his paper work when Kakashi walked into the room.

"What can I help you with today, Kakashi?"He asked looking back down to the papers.

"About Kay."

The Hokage looked up from his paper work and looked him in the eye.

"You want to help her?"

"Well why not." he said shrugging. "In my opinion she''s nothing short of amazing for her situation."

"Well, It's your call. I have no problem with it so it is up to you. I''ll call her. She''s in the tower somewhere," the Hokage said getting up and walking to the door where some people were. "Get Kay, I''I've got a job for her."

A girl around16-17 ran into the room a few moments later after a series of loud crashes, cries and yelled apologies, hitting the door frame on the way in. She saluted to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, you called"

"Kay-san I have some good news." he told her. "I have found someone who will teach you about being a ninja."

"Really?" Kay asked. "This isn't''t some sick joke that you are playing on me to see my reaction so when you tell me that your lying I will get really depressed?"

"No Kay, this is the real thing."he told her gently, motioning Kakashi to step forward. "Kakashi here is going to teach you what you need to know on his own time."

"Like the Kakashi who found me?"Kay asked.

"The one and the same," Kakashi said shaking her hand. "We meet at the bridge at 7:30a.m. Don''t be late."

"I''ll try not to, but no promises." Kay said with a small laugh. "By the way, Hokage-sama, where will I be staying? Remember that I don''t have a place to stay."

Kakashi raised his hand to wave goodbye and disappeared with a poof.

"Okay, about the housing. You are what 17- 18?" he asked

" 16. I turn 17 in a couple of months though." Kay answered looking proud of herself

"Good. I''m sure that you would be fine if I put you in an apartment on your own?"

"That''s what I lived in before."

The Hokage gave her the address to her new house and the keys to her house. Kay looked uneasy about something.

"Could you...um..." she trailed off.

"Yes? Could I what?"

"Um... Never mind. Could you keep one of the keys in case I loose mine?" Kay asked.

"Well of course you can. That''s probably a smart thing to do," he said. "Also, about clothes, if I can get your sizes, I can get someone to get clothes for you."

"All right," Kay said. "I'm a small in shirt sizes, where I come from. I don't know what that translates into here. And I'm a 4 in pants. But in the shirts I have wide shoulders so they might want to take that in to consideration when buying the shirts."

About half an hour later Kay was ready to go see her new house.

"Can I get help finding it?" Kay asked nervously. "I''ve never been here before. And..."

"Oh, of course. I''''m so sorry, I forgot." Hokage said standing up. "I can''t go with you myself, so I''''ll get someone to take you there. Let''s see, whose here that lives in that area?... Gai, no, defiantly no. He'll scare her. Genma, he''''ll do."

He called for Genma over the intercom and a few minutes later he came up into the room. He bowed to the Hokage who gave him instructions.

Genma walked over to Kay and introduced himself, "Hello Kay, I''m Shiranui Genma. I live close by and will be taking you home. By the way you look extremely beautiful today, would you..."

He was cut off by the Hokage who was glaring at him taking her finger across his throat to silence him. He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture and backed off.

"I will be fine until I get out of the tower. 'Cause that's the only place that I know," Kay said. "Though I need to be careful on the stairs. You probably heard me earlier. But can we go now?"

Kay walked purposefully over to Genma, who had backed up a couple of steps when he was silenced earlier, and grabbed his arm. She walked out the door with him while waving her hand over her shoulder to say goodbye.

Everything was going well until they hit the stairs. Kay, being the stubborn person she is, refused help down the stairs. Positive that she could make it down herself she let go of Genma's arm and started down the stairs. About five steps down she turned around and looked him in the eye.

"See, I told you I'd be fine!" Kay said, turning around and continued down the stairs, taking two at a time to prove her point.

"Alright, just watch your...step" his sentence was cut off when he had to jump down half a flight of stairs to grab the arm of a falling Kay.

"I told you to watch out" Genma scolded."What are you, blind?"

"Um, yah," Kay answered, now sitting on the step she tripped on. "Since I was four."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" he asked sitting beside her on the step.

"If I told you then you would not let me do anything on my own," Kay said defensively."You would do everything for me and get really worried about everything I do."

"Well maybe I'm diff..."

"You're not," Kay cut him off. "Trust me, I've been like this for 14 years. Everyone does it no matter what I say or want."

Genma went silent for a couple of seconds as he studied her.

"How about this," he said standing up. "You tell me where you need help when you need it. I wont help you unless you ask for it. Except for stairs. You have a tendency to fall down stairs."

Kay blushed and looked down as she mumbled, "And up them."

"So what do you say?" he asked while helping her up.

"Deal."

The rest of the way was uneventful. Well, halfway home some of Genma's friends found it funny that he was walking through the streets arm in arm with a girl. On the rest of the walk home Kay met Genma's friend, Gekkou Hayate. He's Genma's roommate. Apparently they live right across the hall from Kay so they told her that if she needed anything, she could come to them and they would help her.

Since their rooms were on the fourth floor and they didn't want to take the stairs, Genma and Kay in particular, they took the elevator. The door was just closing when a voice called out, "Don't close the door!"

Stopping the door, Hayate held it open as two more people entered the elevator. Breathing hard, Kotetsu and Izumo looked up smiling.

"Who made it in first?" Kotetsu asked, taking in a big gulp of air.

"Tie," Kay answered, attention now riveted on her.

"Who's that?" Izumo whispered to Kotetsu.

"No clue," he whispered back.

Kay was silently laughing to herself. These two sounded like they were really good friends. They were funny too. "My name is Kaylana. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Izumo and this is my friend..."

"Kotetsu."

'That was tactfully cut off.' Kay thought. 'They must have been friends for a long time.'

"She looks a bit like you," Kotetsu whispered to Izumo. "She's got your hair and face. About the same size too."

He then turned to Genma. "Don't you think they look alike?"

Genma takes a step back and looks at them both at the same time. "Your right they do. Hey Hayate, look at this."

"Wow. Do you think they're related?"

"Maybe."

The door opened and everyone got out of the elevator. Turning left the walked down the hall, stopping in front of room 428. Kay fumbled around with the key before opening the door and entering her new home. Izumo and Kotetsu kept walking down the house a couple of rooms, I'm which they entered.

"Thank you for helping me here." Kay said to Genma, bowing. "And it is nice to meet you too, Hayate."

"It''s no problem, really," Genma said. "Just if you need us just knock on the door and we''ll hopefully be there."

"Alright then, have a good day," Kay said saying goodbye to them and entered her room.

Her apartment was the perfect size for her. Its living room and kitchen shared the front room and the bedroom was in a room off to the side. Kay, having no vision, couldn''t tell what color the walls were but would be satisfied as long as they weren''t pink.

About an hour later Kay, who was sleeping, was woken up by a knock on the door. Stumbling through the bedroom door, she made her way to the front door calling "I''m coming, I''m coming!" as she went.

She opened the door wide as she greeted the knocker. "Hi, I''m Kay. What can I help ya with?"

"I have some clothes for you." the knocker, a girl, said.

"That''s great! Quicker than I thought it would be too," Kay said moving out of the way. "Come on in."

The girl walked passed Kay into the living area and sat on the couch. Kay walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai. Hokage-sama asked me to pick these up for you. I hope you like them."

Kay took the clothes and walked into her bedroom to change into her new clothes. A few minutes later she came out wearing a

She came out wearing a black knee length skirt and a red cap sleeve shirt. The outfit was comfy, it fit well and it she liked it but it was the middle of winter and it was threatening to snow. This was defiantly not a winter outfit, summer, spring, or fall, yes. But winter no.

"Um, Kurenai, it's a little cold for this isn't it?" Kay asked.

"Yes, that's what I thought too. But the store clerk just insisted that it would be fine." Kurenai explained. "Anyways, you can wear that when the weather gets a bit nicer if you want. For now lets try on the next thing. I took that into mind when I was out."

Kay took the new clothes and tried them on.Kay liked this one better than the first outfit. This one consisted of a pair of baggy beige pants and a grey t-shirt. Underneath the shirt was black fishnet that came down to her wrists.

"I like this one way better, "Kay said, coming out of her bedroom. "It will keep me warmer and, well, personally, I don't think I could do much in a skirt. I used to only wear skirts for special occasions."

"I think this one is best too." Kurenai agreed.

"Would you like to stay for something to eat? " Kay asked. "I was thinking on making some sandwiches for lunch."

"Well, alright, if you insist." Kurenai said getting off the couch. "Would you like help with anything?"

"Sure," Kay replied. "Answer me this. What do you like better, turkey or ham?"

"Turkey of course," Kurenai laughed. "But you have to answer me this," Kay nodded, "Why did you come to Konoha? You still have family where you lived don't you?"

"Where I come from is a small village," Kay started. "It has no ninja. In fact, most people don't know about the ninja villages or that ninja even exist."

Kay took some turkey out of the fridge and put it on the bread with butter.

"I always wanted to be a ninja. Ever since I was young. See, I was born in Konoha. I have nearly all my family in my old home but I still have one or two people in my family living in Konoha. So I knew of the ninja. My mom and dad used to tell me stories of them. We were really the only ones who had even seen real ninjas."

Kay put lettuce and tomatoes on the sandwich with a bit of mustard and put them on plates. Giving one to Kurenai and keeping one for herself. They sat down at the table.

"When I was three I got this condition in my eyes that made me go blind by the time I was four. It is treatable but my village didn't have the right stuff to fix it in the hospital. So I came to the place where I knew I belonged and where I can get my eyes fixed. I talked to the Hokage about it and he said that I have to go and make an appointment to get an evaluation."

Kay took a bite of her sandwich and chewed it slowly, thinking on what she's going to say next.

"So basically I would be coming here to get my eyes done anyways but I wanted to live here so I decided to stay."

Kureanai looked thoughtfully at her.

"You look familiar," She said finally. "You look like someone I've seen before."

Kay looked up at her. "That's what they said in the elevator."

"Whose they?" Kurenai asked.

"Um... Genma, Hayate, Kotetsu, and they said that I looked like Izumo." Kay said shrugging. It was no big deal. "They said that I must be related to him, or something like that."

"Well, you said that you have some family here, right?" Kay nodded. "Then do you have any family around here?"

"I don't really know. My parents never really talked about my family here," Kay said. "He just might be."

Kay giggled into her hands. "I wouldn't mind having a brother. Ohhh, I hope he likes me."

Kurenai giggled with her. She was having a good time with this younger girl. "Well I'll help you find out if he's your brother, okay?"

"That would be great, thanks!"

Half an hour later Kurenai left saying that she would be back after supper. After trying on her new clothes, Kay was getting Kurenai to get some more of the stuff like that since she only got that one for a fitting. No skirts. Also she needed new shoes. The ninja sandals to be exact. All this new stuff was making Kay excited.

Kay went into her room and sat on her bed. 'I can't believe that I'm actually going to become a ninja! This is like a dream come true. But I also can't wait for my surgery. I barely remember what things look like. Colors are a big mystery for me and I don't even no what I look like. That's sad. I don't even know what I look like. Oh well, I'll learn soon enough. I wonder what Kakashi is like. I bet training will be really hard. But I'll be ready for it. I wonder what he's like though. I know! I'll ask Genma! He'll know... I think... Hope.'

Kay got off her bed and walked across her apartment and out the door. She knocked four times on the door across the hall and stood back waiting for it to open. Waiting, Waiting. 'God how slow are these people? And I thought that I was slow!' Waiting, waiting, waiti... the door opened and Hayate greeted her and let her in.

He led her over to the couch and she sat down.

"Genma's in the shower but he'll be out in a moment. Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes please," Kay said. "Water if you can."

Hayate got her a glass of water and sat down across from her.

"So," he started. "What can I help you with?"

"I have a couple of questions about here." Kay said. "Tomorrow I have an appointment that I have no clue where it is. Could one of you guys show me where it is? And help me get there tomorrow?"

"I'm sure one of us can help you," he told her. "Where do you need to be?"

"Um... The bridge...I think." Kay said, waving her hand around. "I wrote it down somewhere when I got home."

They sat there for a bit waiting for Genma to get out of the shower. They waited a long time and the water was still running.

"That's it!" Kay exclaimed, standing up. She walked over to where the bathroom was and banged on the door. Hard. "Genma you slow, water logged, water wasting, ass! Get your water logged ass out here! I've been waiting TEN minutes for you to come out and I'm getting impatient!" She took a deep breath and beat on the door again."Open the stupid door! Or I'll brea..."

"Or you'll what?" Genma asked, opening the door causing Kay to fall forward, hitting his shoulder with her fist that had previously been banging on the door,as Genma caught the rest of her body from completely falling over.

"I beat door in," Kay mumbled from in his arms. "You're not wearing a shirt are you."

"Nope," Genma said.

"Pants or towel?" Kay asked praying for pants.

"Well what would you rather have?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Pants," Kay said. "Don't corrupt my mind."

"Well I'm sorry to say but you're right," he said. "Now is there anything else that you would like me to do?"

Kay pretended to think for a moment, "Yes as a matter of fact there is."

Genma faked looking surprised, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"How s'about you let me go?"

"Oh alright, if you insist," he said starting to push her away.

"Wait!"

Huh? They turned there heads to the left where they heard the voice. A click of a button and a flash of a camera. In one second blackmail was created.

Hayate stretched and sighed, lazily shaking the Polaroid picture that he held as Genma and Kay pushed away as quick as possible.

Kay sat down on the couch after forcing Genma into a shirt. "Okay, now down to business. What do you guys know about Hatake Kakashi?"

They looked at each other before answering. "He's very good. Attained the rank of Chuunin at age 6 and became a Jounin at age thirteen." Hayte started explaining.

"He has an implanted Sharingan in his left eye. It lets him copy any jutsu. He's chronically tardy so don't be afraid to be late if you see him." Genma finished. "But why do you ask?"

"He's who you have to meet tomorrow isn't it!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Wow, first day here and you already got a boyfriend." Genma said. "I'm impressed. Not many people can do that here you know. And to get the Sharingan Kakashi none the less."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your perverted thought pattern but it's not like you think," Kay said, shaking her head. "He's training me. The Hokage and I were talking about it and decided that if I start training now then my senses will be really good by the time I get my surgery, so they'll be even better after! And I've always wanted to be a ninja even if I'll be behind."

Genma and Hayate looked confused. "What surgery?"

"Oh right you guys don't know yet," Kay said. "Cause I haven't told. Funny, I thought that you would just know. Right. I'm getting surgery for my eyes. Me being blind is treatable. I just haven't had the chance to get it done. My village didn't have the correct technology or something so I had to come here to get it done."

"But how?" Hayate asked, still confused. "You've been blind for so long."

"Well I got this condition when I was three and I was fully blind by four, but it's something that's actually in my eye that can be treated or taken out. Something like that. I'm not completely sure. But I can get it fixed here. Nee ways, you guys never told me what Kakashi was like other than he can never show up on time."

"Well, I guess he's okay." Hayate said, shrugging. "I've never really met him. Though I heard that he puts teamwork above all else."

"Yah," agreed Genma. "And he can't keep his cloth covered face out of that book of his."

"Book?" Kay asked looking confused. "And his face?"

Hayate laughed quietly. "No one has ever seen his face. No one, not once, not ever. And as for the book, lets just say you don't want to know."

"He's known as a bit of a pervert." Genma explained. Then at Kays alarmed face he added. "Not to actual people, that book of his is perverted."

"Ohhhh," went Kay. "Got me worried there for a moment. Made me feel vulnerable. On the other hand, what's for dinner?"

"Um," the guys went, "We don't know."

'Typical males' Kay thought. "Well the what do you have in your fridge? Might I find...Nothing? Well, nothing edible anyways." she said sarcastically.

"Actually, you got us pegged pretty good," Genma said standing up. "Lets order out. We haven't done that in a while."

Hayate leaned forward to Kay and whispered, "'In a while' means that we hasn't ordered out in the past three days."

"How's pizza sound?" Genma called from a pile of coupons.

"Fine."

"Good, so lets see, one medium pizza, sausage, bacon and green peppers, right Hayate?"

"Yep"

"Okay and Kay, what kind of pizza do you eat?" Genma asked pulling out a piece of paper to right down the new order.

"Ham, pineapple, extra cheese please," she ordered.

"And would that be a small?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" she exclaimed. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I only eat small portions. I should order a large to just to prove my point! But I'll have a medium pizza. And never underestimate the female stomach again!"

"Okay, alright!" Genma said backing up. "I'll just order now."

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. Hayate got up and answered it. He juggled three pizza boxes in one hand and trying to pay the delivery boy the thirty-four fifty that they owed with the other. Finally he closed the door and sat back down with the pizzas.

No one said much when ate but it was a comfortable silence. When someone did say anything it was usually a joke that had everyone laughing. Kay was listening and laughing to the other jokes but had yet to input her own. Finally, after supper she finally told one.

"Okay, there were these two guys working on a roof when a gust of wind knocked the ladder down. 'I have an idea,' said one guy. 'We'll throw you down and then you can put the ladder back up.'

'Do you think I'm stupid?' the other guy said. 'I have an idea. I'll shine my flashlight down there and you climbed down the beam of light.'

'What! Do you think I'm stupid?' said the first guy. 'You'll just turn off the light when I'm halfway down!'

Their laughter was cut short when a knock on the door interrupted them. Genma got up and answered it. "Kay, it's for you."

Kay jumped up off the couch and walked to the front door. "Yes?"

"I knew you would be here when you weren't in your room. I got some great news." Kurenai said excitedly. "I also got your clothes. But I found out more on your 'brother'."

Kay grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay what have you got," Kay asked once they where sitting on the couch. Hayate and Genma were also interested.

"Okay, get this, most of his family moved out of Konoha 14 years ago. It didn't say where but I must say that's pretty close to you." Kurenai said and handed her a file. "This is his file. It's got things about his parents and stuff. I don't know about your parents so I thought that you would have to see it and such."

She handed the file to Kay who handed it to Hayate to read out loud.

"Okay, Kamizuki Izumo. Age: 17. Born: November 25, Konoha. Father: Kamizuki Takai. Mother: Kamizuki Kameko. Family left Konoha 14 years ago. And a bit on his ninja career."

Everyone was now looking at Kay. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pants pocket and handed it to Hayate who read it out.

"Kamizuki Kaylana. Age: 16. Born: February 23, Konoha. Father: Kamizuki Takai. Mother: Kamizuki Kameko, " he looked up at her. "Is this your birth certificate?"

"Yah," Kay said quietly. "I carry it around everywhere cause you never know when you need it."

"Oh my gosh! Kay!" Kurenai squealed. "You have a brother! You have to tell him right now!"

Without giving any chance to protest, Kurenai pulled Kay up and was dragging her down the hall. She stopped a few doors down the hall and knocked on the door. Genma and Hayate caught up to them when the door opened.

"Um hi. Can I help you with anything?" a surprised Izumo asked. Starring in shock at the group of people in front of his door.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "You can let us in."

Izumo quickly side stepped as an excited Kurenai marched past him, dragging the girl he met in the elevator.

"Sorry about that," Genma said as he followed them into the room. "But it's pretty big news."

Hearing all the commotion in his apartment, Kotetsu came out of his bedroom to the kitchen. He spied Kay and recognized her from earlier.

"Hey, Izumo, it's your female twin!"

"Actually," Kurenai corrected. "They're a year apart."

"What!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Izumo's a year older. She's only sixteen," she told him.

Izumo walked into the kitchen area. He hadn't heard what Kurenai had just said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister!" Kotetsu demanded, grabbing Izumo's shoulders and shaking him.

"What do you mean? I don't have a sister," he said, confused.

Hayate walked over to him and handed him Kay's birth certificate that he was still holding. He read over it quickly, glancing up at Kay after every new piece of information. They had the same family name and parents, but he was never told that he had a sister.

'Well, welcome to my family,' he thought.

He sat down at the kitchen table in a daze. So many thoughts were racing around in his head. Most of them consisted of 'I have a sister'. He stared blankly at the group in his kitchen. Kotetsu was poking her in the shoulder which wasn't helping the fact that she was shaking like mad. Hayate sat down beside him.

"She's real nervous you know," he said."She just returned to Konoha after 14 years. She's really afraid that you wont like her."

Izumo just nodded his head. He was shocked to say the least.

"She's more shy around family that she's never met than other people. Especially older men." he continued, now with a big smile. "If you ever need black mail on her I already got some that will be at your disposal."

Izumo looked up at him. "What do you mean 'older men' and what black mail?"

"Older as in Genma and blackmail as in do you want to see it?"

Izumo nodded wordlessly as Hayate searched through his pockets for his Polaroid picture. Grinning as he found it and showed it to Izumo.

"I give you your little sister, Kamizuki Kaylana and my roommate, Shiranui Genma."

Izumo looked down at the picture of Kay being held in the arms of a shirtless Genma and then up and Hayate and then down at the picture and then back up at Hayate. "When was this. I thought she just got here?"

"That was today," he said, grinning. "Right after Genma got out of the shower too. Don't worry, there's nothing going on between them. It's Hatake Kakashi you should be more worried about."

Izumo looked at him, obviously confused at the last statement.

"He's helping her train," he informed him. "Starting tomorrow."

Kotestu sat down before he could say anything about that.

"You should talk to her you know," he said. "She fun to talk to once she stopped shacking. And she's your sister for crying out loud! You should talk to her. Get to know each other more. She can tell a mean corny joke too."

They looked over at where she was sitting between Genma and Kurenai on the couch. They were talking and laughing quietly so no one else could tell what they were talking about. After a few minutes of watching they brought their chairs over to sit with them.

You learn a lot about people when you find out their most embarrassing moment.

Genma was dared to run around his neighborhood naked and nearly completed it but when he was cutting through his neighbors yard he tripped the alarm and got stuck. The police and all of the neighborhood were there laughing at him.

Kurenai was taking off her sweatshirt one day in the academy and the static electricity made her t-shirt on underneath stuck to her sweater. It all came off leaving her in just her bra and she didn't realize it until people started laughing. Everyone except for her teacher saw.

Kay was at the public pool with her friends during public and she was going down the water slide when her bathing suit got caught on something and got ripped off leaving her naked in the pool. Being blind she couldn't even see where her bathing suit was so she ended up groping around the edge of a pool for a towel. She found one eventually and ran to the change room with her friends that saw the whole thing along with half the pool.

Everyone was just talking about missions and life in general. They asked Kay about what her old village was like. She explained that it was very basic and that was all there was to it.

After a while Kay got really quiet and started falling asleep on the couch. With her arms and legs crossed and her chin tucked she could of been mistaken for being in deep thought. Kuernai waved goodbye left when she started to yawn, just before Kay fell completely asleep.

Everyone decided to call it a night when Kay's leg gave a big twitch, alerting the others that she was asleep. Genma stood up, stretching his arms over his head and started walking to the door, Hayate following him.

"See ya tomorrow," he said waving over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Izumo called, standing up to stop him. "What about Kay?"

"What about her?" Genma said shrugging and continuing out the door. "She's your sister."

Hayate turned around but kept walking. "Her key is hanging on the ribbon around her neck. Good night."

Izumo looked at Kay and then to the key around her neck. Sighing, he picked her up and put her on his back, before walking out the door.

Once they got into her apartment, he took her to her bedroom, pulled the covers back on her bed and gently laid her down, removing her of her shoes and covering her with the blanket. With one last look at he her left her room whispering,"Good night, imouto."

Ages

Kaylana: 16

Kakashi: 19

Izumo and Kotetsu: 17

Hayate: 16

Genma: 19 (I had a hard time figuring out Genma ages since every place I went to had a different age. They ranged for 23 to 30 so I decided that he is Kakashi's age of 26 thus making him 19, 7 years younger.)

Okay there you have the first chapter of my first full length story. It took me a couple of days to finish since my parents don't like me being on the computer for long lengths of time so the next chapter will take about a week to finish(with the time that I'm getting to type it), I'm guessing, but it should be worth the wait if you liked this chapter.

Please review on what you think needs to be improved. I enjoy constructive criticism, it helps me write better with something to improve on


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Here is the second chapter. Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

'I have to get up soon,' Kay thought. She pressed a button on her alarm clock and it said "7:00". Rolling over and groaning she pulled the covers off her and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, staying there for a moment before standing up, stretching.

"Need... shower... wake up," she mumbled to herself, walking to the bathroom and turning the water on, stepping in. 'Ah, that's the best way to start a day' she thought. 'Nice and squeaky clean!'

She got out of the shower and dried of before brushing her hair and putting it in two french braids to keep all hair out of her face and got her new clothes on. She then ate the breakfast of champions, four waffles with maple flavoured syrup and icing sugar, before grabbing her sandals and walking across the hall to get Hayate to take her to the bridge.

It took less time for him to open the door this time then last night, even though anything would have beaten it. He opened it right after she knocked as if he was right behind the door to start with. He looked up and down at her new clothes and how she had her hair.

"I like your hair," he complemented. Kay blushed slightly "So, you ready to go?"

Kay nodded as they headed for the elevator. She looked normal but on the inside she was about to explode with excitement. 'Self-containment', her father had always told her.'Don't let others know completely how you feel. Contain your inner most thoughts and feelings and anything that might get in the way.' Her dad was a retired ninja. She didn't really like it but he said it like a broken record and broken records get stuck in your head after time.

Once they were out of the elevator Kay slipped her arm through Hayate's and started walking through the village.

"You're tensed up," Kay told him after a while, looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just that people are staring at us," he confessed. "And the older women are giving us looks of 'Aren't they cute? They remind me when I first met my husband," he sighed. "It's just a little unnerving, that's all."

Kay nodded knowingly. "Every guy who has helped me like this has told me that except Genma. And I tell them the same thing. Suck it up! Looks don't kill, especially those kinds, and sometimes it's fun to play along with it."

Hayate frowned and then smiled, relaxing. "I guess you're right," he looked at his watch. "It's only 7:30. Do you want to get coffee or something?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," Kay agreed. "But I want chocolate milk. I can't drink coffee in the morning."

They went to the next coffee shop that they came across and ordered there drinks when they sat down at a table. No one said anything until their drinks came. Hayate got a large double double and Kay got a extra large double chocolate milk. For a while they just sat there sipping there drinks.

"So," Kay started. "I haven't heard your most embarrassing yet but you've heard mine. I hardly think that's fair"

"Alright. When I was thirteen I went to some farm where this baby cows mom died so we had to bottle feed it. When I got back to academy when we had to tell what we did for our vacation. I started telling everyone about how this calf's mom died so we had to bottle feed it but I ended up saying that we had to breastfeed it. Now if you ask anyone in my old class what I do for fun they'll say that I breastfeed cows."

"Ouch, that's harsh," Kay said, agreeing that it was pretty embarrassing . "What time is it now?"

Hayate looked at his watch, "8:00. We still have a lot of time. But lets get to the bridge first."

Kay nodded and they finished their drinks in silence. When they were done, Hayate payed for the drinks and they left the store, once again arm and arm. The streets were getting busy as shops were opening up to the public and it was making it hard to walk without getting jostled a lot. But once they were out of the main business area it got considerably less crowded.

"Well here we are," Hayate said. "Now all we have to do is wait for about an hour and he should be here."

Kay nodded to this new information and sat down against the bridges railing, legs stretched out in front of her.

* * *

Bored. That was the only thing that could describe Kay right now. She had been sitting, standing, and sitting again for the last hour and Kakashi still hadn't shown up. Bored, bored, bored!

"Yo!"

Kay jumped up and spun around to where the voice came from.

"I'm late, I know but I was playing with my dogs and the ball we were using had a bad bounce and broke my neighbours window and I had to go and help her fix it so, yah," It was Kakashi. "But we should get going now."

Hayate walked over to Kakashi and told him to take Kay home after they were done. He said bye to Kay and jumped away.

"Well let's get going then," Kakashi said happily. "First thing we are going to do is work on your stamina. But for now I tell you we will about ninjutsus, taijutsus and genjutsu until we get there."

He was walking and talking at the same time so Kay had to hurry to follow.

"And chakra too, of course."he added. "Okay listen closely. Taijustsu is hand to had combat. It needs no chakra to do, only stamina. That is what we will work on first. Genjutsu are illusionary techniques and ninjutsu are you techniques used in battle. Both of those need chakra. Chakra is made by converting your stamina, or physical energy, into spiritual energy called chakra. Well go into it more when we get to it. Okay we're here. This is the training grounds. We will be spending a lot of time here."

Kakashi stopped walking so Kay nearly walked into him.

"Before we do anything, I want you to walk around the area. Get to know the borders of it where the tree's are and if there are any holes or hills, okay. You need to be completely accustomed to this area. You need to have no problems with the surroundings."

'Yep, I knew this was going to be hard,' Kay thought to herself while scouting the perimeter of the area. She had walked two laps of it and was now running it. After a couple more laps she went inwards and zigged-zagged across the field.

"Kakashi," Kay called. "Call out directions that I should run every few moments okay?"

"Left."

Kay took off running to the left. She knew where the trees were and she still had some distance to go before she would hit them.

"Left."

After a few more directional changes she knew the grounds pretty good. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good," Kakashi said. "Now do one hundred crunches and then run two laps around the area."

Kay paled when she heard this new command, but she got to the ground and started her crunches non the less. They weren't that bad because she had to do them a lot at her old home. '78, 79 ,80, so far so good,' she thought to herself. '89, 89. Come on, ten more. 99. 100'

She jumped up and started running around the training area. One lap down. Two laps down.

"What now Kakashi?" Kay asked, not at all winded.

"One hundred push-ups," he ordered. "And then one hundred burpies."

"Push-ups, my favourite,' Kay thought sarcastically to herself as she lowered herself on to the ground. 'I hate doing push-ups. I hate doing push-ups. 95, 96, 97, 98 , 99, 100!'

Kay had to remind herself what burpies were. Then she remembered, jump up, land like a frog, kick your legs out behind you, repeat... 99 more times.

'Well I was always good at these.' Kay thought. 'We had to do two hundred during fitness tests.'

Up, down, out. Up, down, out. Up, down, out. '98, 99, 100!'

"I'm done!" Kay called happily, hoping for a break.

"That's good," Kakashi said. "Now run twenty more laps."

Kay groaned at what she had to do but at her old home she was known as 'Little one with big wind.' It was a doubled edged sword. It meant that she could run long distances without tiring or becoming short of breath. But it also meant that she was a small person who could talk a lot.

She finished the three laps and walked over to Kakashi and sat down in front of him and gave him a big yawn.

"Is watching me tiring?"she asked innocently. "Cause it makes me tired just thinking about it."

Kakashi just chuckled and sat down beside her. He looked up at the sky and smiled. "You did really good for today." he told her. "Do you want to do more or do you want to call it a day?"

Kakashi had no idea what this girl was like. Most girls Kay's age were really lazy, always wanting breaks after everything. So far Kay hadn't even asked is she could have a break, let alone demand one.

"Of course I want to do more!" Kay exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm already way behind as it is. No wasting time for me. I have to do as much as I can before I pass out or you make me stop!"

This kind of girl was different from what Kakashi had seen before. They all wanted to stop as soon as they were given a chance. Kakashi chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright, but we are going to play a game," he said. "It's kinda like hide and seek except you'll always play the seeker and I will always hide in this area, not in the trees. Okay."

Kay thought it over in her head. What was the point in this. She was at disadvantage without sight. This game it was to work on sensing people. "Alright"

Kakashi jumped away and moved to about three different spots, purposely making noise so she could tell where he was a bit.

Kay listened hard for any noise he made and figured out that he was to her left. It was a start but she still hadn't found his exact location. She calmed herself down and listened for any sound that he made and tried to feel his presence.

Her head shot up and looked straight for where Kakashi was standing. "Left. Five steps forward, two to the left," she mumbled.

She turned left and walked five steps forward and then two to the left and bumped into Kakashi.

"Wow," she breathed, "I didn't know I could do that."

Kakashi was shocked that she had found him so soon and how exact she had been. "Okay let's try this again."

This time he made no noise, and jumped over her to the other side of the clearing. Standing completely still, he made no noise.

'What was that?' Kay asked herself. She had felt a breeze go over her head. 'I bet it was Kakashi.'

Kay turned around and concentrated on Kakashi's presence. Yes, she was right. He was on the other side of the clearing. It had been him go over her head. Without bother counting the steps, Kay walked straight towards him but this time stopped right in front of him.

Kakashi was confused at what she was doing. 'She does know I'm right here, doesn't she?'

Kay lifted her left hand in the air and pointed to the sky. Kakashi followed her finger with his eye. She lowered her arm but still kept her finger pointed, and poked him in the stomach.

"I found you!" Kay exclaimed, poking him again. She tried to go for a third time but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. What this girl could do with sensing people was amazing. 'Well,' he thought, 'she did always no where people were in the same room as her. Guess she's being doing it all her life without knowing it.'

"That's good for today," he told her. Kay immediately pouted. "But if you should do some crunches and push-ups at home. And if you find something to do it on, some chin-ups too."

"But I don't want to be finished," Kay pouted. "I want to keep working."

Kakashi thought on this for a moment and came up with an idea. "Okay, but this is the last thing. We will walk home through the village's most busy streets but you can't hold on to me. You have to follow me by knowing my presence."

They took off for the busy, crowded streets of Konoha. Now just trying to follow someone is hard enough through those streets, but when you have to follow someone just by feeling their presence is a different story entirely. People bump and jostle you around, knocking your shoulder while you're trying to concentrate is very dis-concentrating.Kay lost Kakashi's presence several times but eventually found it again.

"Let's try something different," Kakashi said after a bit, dropping back to walk beside her when they made it out of the main business area . "Try to keep up." He said before running away.

Kay cringed when she felt him dart away but followed him as best as she could. He was running faster than Kay could and she was falling behind. She felt his presence get farther and farther away until she could no longer feel it. 'Oh damn,'she thought to herself. She was hopelessly lost and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed help. 'Well, Kakashi will realize that I'm not following him anymore and hopefully come back for me. But I should keep going the this way since I think he went this way.'

With that in her mind she continued on her way. She hadn't noticed it earlier because her excitement but it was really cold out. Her fingers were freezing so she started blowing on her fingers and rubbing her arms, trying to warm up. It wasn't really working so she kept on walking, hands in pockets and shivering, hoping that Kakashi would find her soon.

Soon a familiar presence hit her. She started running over to where she felt it but it was still a long ways off and as if it was moving. She was nearly caught up to Kakashi when he turned around and smiled. "I see you caught up. Glad you made it though. Thought that I might have had to go find you." Kakashi said, and then commented, "My you look cold though, and like you don't have the energy to walk."

Kay managed a small grin. It was true, she could barely walk. Today had taken more out of her than she thought and she was dead tired. "Well I haven't passed out yet," Kay said grinning. "So I'm not done yet. Said so earlier. So what now?"

Kakashi knew how much the body could take and he knew that if she could make it for five minutes before passing out would be a challenge. "Alright." he relented. "You have to make it five minutes without passing out or falling, or anything like that."

Kakashi just stared at her like she had grown another head. She was like the energizer bunny. Just keeps going, and going, and going. Kay smiled even though she was really tired. Too easy. "Alright, but you can't run away on me again." She enjoyed making the rules for once. Kakashi agreed and they started walking home.

* * *

Four minutes later Kay started swaying slightly as she walked. She had to hold on for one more minute. 'But I'm sooo tired.' She complained to herself. Kakashi had seen her sway as she walked. He slowed down until he was walking beside her, just incase she fell he could catch her.

Another thirty seconds later and Kay had it. As if in slow motion she crumpled to the near ground, asleep. Kakash had caught her just before she hit the ground. Lifting her on to his back, he realized how cold she was. No dawdling back today. If Kay didn't get back soon she would get sick. He turned to the direction of her complex and started running towards it, jumping over various buildings to speed up their progress.

Kay's building coming to sight, Kakashi slowed down. There was no reason to burst into the building, making it look like something was seriously wrong. Now it might be fun to do, but not this time. Kakashi walked into the lobby and up the stairs, heading for Hayate's door. He knocked twice and waited for it to be answered. No one answered it. Sighing, he continued on until he came to Izumo's door. He once again knocked twice before stepping back to wait for it to be opened. A few seconds later it was opened and Izumo greeted Kakashi.

"Here's your sister. She's asleep right now and I really have to go so take her," Kakashi said as he took Kay off his back and pushed her into Izumo's arms, poofing away. Izumo just looked at the girl in his arms and then realising that she was freezing cold. Carrying her into his house and pushing the door closed with his foot, he put her on the couch. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet, covering her with it, shaking his head mumbling, "Kakashi."

* * *

When Kay woke up, she found herself laying on a couch under a blanket. She started to sit up but a voice made her pause. "Just lay down and relax," Izumo said softly. It sounded like he was making something in the kitchen. Kay took his advice and layed back down. A few minutes later he came into her line of vision, carrying a steaming cup of tea.. "Okay, you can sit up if you want now."

Kay stretched her arms over her head, yawning, before slowly sitting up. She ached all over. How had she missed that when she tried to sit up earlier. She looked around for a moment before accepting the offered cup of tea. "How did I get here?" She asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Well, Kakashi knocked on the door, carrying you on his back. He kinda of just handed you off and you were freezing cold, so I just took you in," he explained. "And you've been sleeping there for about an hour."

Kay nodded in understanding after taking a sip of her tea. She could feel a headache coming on so she finished the last bit of her tea and then layed back down underneath the blanket. "Polar fleece," she mumbled, "my favourite." She feel into a light sleep soon after.

When she woke up about twenty minutes later she could smell something cooking. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked over to the kitchen where Izumo was cooking something on the stove. Pushing herself all the way up, she pulled her blanket off and put her feet on the floor. She paused for a moment before standing up and walking to the kitchen table, sitting down with a thump. Walking had made her dizzy.

Kay just sat and watched as Izumo made what she guessed was soup. About five minutes later he brought two bowls to the table. Kay looked into the one that was put in front of her. She was right, it was soup. "Cream of chicken," Izuno said. "I didn't know what you liked so I made my favourite. Hope that's okay with you."

Kay just nodded her head and mumbled, "My favourite too."

She slowly ate her soup, blowing on it before she ate it so she wouldn't burn her tongue. They didn't say much when they ate. Mainly because they either didn't know what to talk about, Izumo, or had to much of a headache, Kay. When Kay finished she took her bowl and put it in the sink, rinsing it out. She then walked back to the couch and fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

(1) When you push the button on it tells the person the time with words. 

There we go. Second chapter finished! Wow, I think this is going pretty good. I was on a roll but I got kicked off the computer cause I swore at my brother. I decided that it was a good place to finish the chapter. Anyways, tell me what you think and remember, constructive criticism helps me right better. But I still like compliments too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a non- profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Masashi Kishimoto or any other copy-right holder.

Okay, so I know that it has been over a year since I last posted, but I have been slowly and surely working on the story. But due to school work and family issues, expect more delays. Thanks for waiting.

So here is chapter three of Sight Seeing.

"Hey Kay, I want you to stay here today. No training with Kakashi, you're too sick. There is some food on the fridge. You can help yourself to whatever you want. I'm on a mission with Kotetsu so I'll be most of the day but I'll be home before dinner, depends on how the mission goes. Get better quickly and have fun."

'Have fun? How can you have fun when you're stuck in a stupid apartment all day?' Kay thought angrily. She replayed the message that Izumo had left for her on a mini recorder again. But she had to admit that it was an ingenious idea to use a recorder to leave her a message. She woke up with a string tied to her wrist and the mini recorder at the end of the string.

She turned over on the couch and buried her face in the pillow that she had woken up with. She knew she was too sick to train with Kakashi but she really wanted too. This just put her back even further from others her age. She sat up suddenly and started coughing. A few moments later it subsided, leaving her dizzy. Lucky for her, her headache was gone for the time being.

She sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch and curling her legs under her, and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels until she found the news. Eventually it would tell her the time. About fifteen minutes later the news caster told her it was 11:30.

Kay's stomach growled hungrily to her, informing her of her need to eat. Slowly she got up and walked to the kitchen, feeling around on the walls for the fridge. Finding it she opened it and sifted through the drawers until she found an apple. Smiling because he had her favourite fruit she walked back to the couch, sitting down with a thump.

'I wonder what Kakashi is doing today?' Kay asked herself. 'He's does know that I'm not coming today, doesn't he?' She took a big bite of her apple. 'Oh well, serves him right for being late yesterday!' She kept eating her apple while flicking through TV channels, finally settling with some soap opera.

Knock, knock. Wait a few seconds. Knock, knock. A just a bit longer. Knock-knock, BANG! Yup, typical male. BANG, BANG, BANG, "Open up Kay!" 'Oh crap, it's Kakashi!'

"Shut up, I'm coming!" Kay yelled, instantly regretting it when she fell into a coughing fit. As soon as it subsided she walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want with me now?"

Kakashi walked past her into the apartment, leaving Kay at he door. "Well sure, come on in," Kay said sarcastically. "Just make yourself at home. This isn't even my home."

Kakashi seemed to have not even heard her. He just flounced down on 'Her' couch and started flicking channels. Kay walked over to him and yanked the remote out of his hand, turning back to the channel she was watching and sat down on Kakashi's legs. "What's this all about?" he asked lazily.

"I want to know how Saki is going to deal with Togashi when she finds out that he's been sleeping with her sister," Kay said. "And you're on my couch."

Kakashi just smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. "Yes but it's such a comfy couch." Her reaction was what he expected, a glare that turned into a pout. "Why weren't you at the bridge? You know we have training."

Kay sighed and picked up the mini recorder off the coffee table and handed it to Kakashi. "I'm not allowed to leave. Here, listen to this if you don't believe me."

Kakashi took the recorder and pressed play, listening to her excuse. After hearing it he put it back on the table. He thought hard for a moment, as if trying to figure out what made the world round and then a look of realization dawned across his face. "We can train here. And I have something that is experimental that I want you to try. If it works, it works. If it doesn't, then no harm to you."

Kay groaned out loud. Screw self-containment, she was tired and sick. 'Not that it's stopped me before.' she thought in her head. But she wouldn't let Kakashi know that. "Fine."

Kakashi thought for a few more seconds. "Okay, when you walk into a room, can you tell if there is an object in you way? At all?"

Kay shrugged nonchalantly, "Yah, but I can't tell what they are or anything. I just know that something is there. But sometimes I can't sense things like door ways. I run into those a lot like when you came to the Hokage's office." Kay said.

"Well then that's what we are going to figure out, temporarily." Kakashi said standing up quickly, causing Kay to fall on the floor. "Get up, we got lots to try."

'Get up? Get up! You're the reason I'm on the floor to begin with!' Kay angrily thought in her head. Never less, she got up. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"I want you to put this on," Kakashi said, handing her a necklace. It was a silver sun with a red glass centre stung on a black cord. Kay took it, nervously, feeling it with her fingers to see the design and to figure out what is was to start with. She put it on, hooking the clasp behind her neck.

"I like it Kakashi, but what has it to do with my training?" she asked, confused. She fingered it lightly. "You're not one to give out gifts to girls two days after you meet them."

"Three actually. The glass in the centre is actually a sonar," Kakashi explained, holding out something else. "It will send what it records to these receptors that go behind your ears. The receptors will send stimulants to your brain which, if it works, will create a 3-D blueprint of your surroundings in your mind." He walked behind Kay. "Now if you move your hair out of the way, I'll get them on."

Kay grabbed her hair out of the way, twisting it up and holding it on the top of her head. It was one of the strangest feelings she had ever felt. Kakashi gently pressed one behind her right ear, holding it there for a few moments. That was fine and all for Kay but then she felt them sink into her skin. Kakashi removed his fingers that were previously holding it down and went to work on the left side. First, it was just gentle pressure, but then that weird feeling of it sinking into her skin began again. As soon as Kakashi removed his fingers her hands flew up to try and feel anything but there was nothing there.

"Um, Kakashi, what did you just do?" she asked, rubbing the back of her ears, still trying to find any bumps or dents that weren't there.

"I used my chakra to fuse it into your skin," Kakashi said, and then added seeing the look on her face. "That's what I was instructed to do. If it was just sitting on the outside of your skin, something could knock it off and it would be uncomfortable."

Kay sat down back on her couch, picking up the necklace off her neck. "So, um, how does it work?"

"On one of the rays from the sun there should be a small lever type thing. I forget what one so you have to find it yourself. But yah, just push it down and it should pop back up. Then just push it the other way to turn it off." Kakashi said, putting down a manual that he pulled out of his pocket. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it"

Kay cautiously felt all the rays and found the one that moved. Pushing it back she and letting it go, she gasped, dropping the necklace back on her neck. "Wow," she breathed, looking around the room with a look of awe on her face. "That's amazing."

"It worked?" Kakashi asked watching as she stood up and walked around the room, looking this way and that.

"Yes," she confirmed. "It's the weirdest thing I have ever seen. More like done. It's all dark, like ususal, except for blue lines where things are like walls and chairs and such.. Except I can't tell where you are with this, only by your presence."

"They said that would happen, "Kakashi explained. "Something about only being able to get inanimate objects to appear on the grid. So what do you think?"

Kay's head snapped up to look at Kakashi. "I love it. But something tells me that it is only temporary," she said, excited at first. She started coughing again. "Okay what's the catch?" She asked.

Kakashi sat back down on the couch, actually, more like layed back on it, legs stretched out across it. "There's two catches actually." Kay glared at him. "Well, yes, you see, you're right. It is only temporary. As soon as you learn how to use chakra you can't use it anymore. And catch number two, you can only use it for training. Bad for your brain to use them all the time. Oh, and emergencies too."

Kay shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like 'knew it' and turned it off. "Um, Kakashi, what time is it?"

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 1:00. Why?" Kay shrugged "I'm hungry. Want something to eat?"

Kakashi agreed so Kay walked over to the kitchen to make something for lunch. She ended up making quesadillas with some cheese and tortilla shells she found. She was throughly surprised at how much fresh food was in the fridge. When the food was finished cooking she took it to the table making Kakashi have to get up to get it.

"What's wrong?" Kay asked when he wasn't eat anything. "If it's your face, you're stupid. And I'll let you figure out why by yourself." Kakashi then quickly pulled down his mask and ate his food. Kay smirked. "Thought so."

"Hey Kakashi?" Kay inquired. "What's on TV?"

It was about three o'clock now and Kakashi had just gotten back. He had to leave for about an hour to do something that he wouldn't tell Kay. "Um, not much. That show you were watching earlier is on again. So now you can finally figure out what will happen when whoever finds out that her boyfriend or someone is cheating on her with her mom or someone like that."

"Good. Go there." Kay commanded, curling up in her corner. Her blanket was tucked up to her chin. Kakashi would relinquish 'his' couch so they cut a deal where he got one half of the couch and Kay got the other half. The only down side to that is that Kakashi's kegs are a lot longer than half the couch so Kay ended up curled on them again.

Who knew it was an hour special that day so when they found out Kakashi got up and made popcorn while grabbing some cans of Pepsi. They had there cans on the coffee table in front of them and the bowl of popcorn on Kakashi's legs. Basically in the middle of the couch.

Near the end of the show the front door opened but they were to enraptured by the soap opera to notice. Suddenly a blur of blue and green flashed by and Kakashi was pinned to the ground by Izumo. "What are you doing with my sister?" he growled to Kakashi.

"Shhhhh!" Kay hissed. "We need to find out how Saki will deal with Togashi when she finds out that he is sleeping with her sister! And we need quiet! Cough cough. And he wasn't doing anything," That silenced everyone and now everyone was watching the TV. Kakashi crawled out of Izumo's grasp and regained his spot on the couch.

"Wow," Kakashi said quietly. "That was harsh."

The show had just finished and Saki had some major blackmail material and used it against Togashi. Lets just say that no one will be wanting to go out with him for a while now.

"Agreed," Kay said. "But he totally deserved it. I am personally surprised that he is still alive."

"I agree with Kay," Kotetsu said, adding his own opinion. "But I really hungry so I don't want to discuss this anymore."

He walked over to the kitchen and started taking things out of the fridge to make something. After cutting up some stuff and clanging around some pans, he finally had the stuff cooking on the stove. Returning to his spot on the floor he listened into the conversation that Kay was holding with Izumo.

"I've never met a guy with so much good food in his fridge before," Kay said amazed. "And you guys can actually cook too."

"Well, we like to eat good foods," Izumo confessed with bad grammar. "So we both learned to cook to keep costs down."

"So you both know how to cook?" Kay asked.

"Yah."

"Cool, where did you learn!"

"We took a course at some place, I don't remember where," Izumo said. "Why?"

Kay grinned at him, pointing her thumb over to the kitchen, "Cause whatever Kotetsu is cooking is burning!"

Kotetsu cursed as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen, trying to salvage his dinner. Unfortunately his food had other plans and decided to stay unsalvageable. Kotetsu scraped his burnt cooking into the garbage can and muttered something that sounded like "All I wanted was an omelette."

Kakashi stood up and walked lazily to the door. "Well, I'm going. Kay, I'll see you tomorrow at the bridge at seven."

"You mean eleven?" Kay piped up.

"Ha ha. Seven. And you better be there." With that he walked out the door.

Kay stood up and yawned. Despite not doing anything today, she was very tired. Guess being sick does that. "I best be going. I have some stuff to do at my place." she too started walking to the door. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night. I really appreciate it. So um, goodnight."

After leaving Izumo's room she walked to Hayate's door and started knocking on the door. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Ah, there we go. The door has been answered. Today, by Genma. "I told you earlier, I don't want any! Oh, oops. Hi Kay"

"Hello Genma, how are you today?" Kay asked in a sweet voice.

"Um fine," he answered, gulping. "What do you want."

"Tee he, me? Why would I want something?" she giggled. Kay loved playing things out like this.

"Who is it?" Hayate called from inside.

"It's Kay," Genma yelled back then turned his attention back on Kay. "Okay what do you want?"

"I don't want to tell you anything," Kay said skipping past him into the room. "I'd rather talk to Hayate. I like him better. Hayate-kun, I want to talk to you." He just popped his head around the corner when she walked in and she gave him a big hug and then gave a pointed look to Genma. "See I don't think I gave you a big hug when I walked in. Nope I don't think so." Then she whispered to Hayate."Play along." He gave a slight nod so only she could feel it and slipped his arm around her waist and walked to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, now slightly serious.

Kay giggled in his lap, "About tomorrow's date of course, silly."

Hayate nodded his head as he understood what she was saying. "Same time as last time?"

Kay nodded eagerly "Same time and place and I'll come over like last time too. Cough, cough." She tried to cover up the coughs but Hayate heard them as well as Genma. Hayate placed his hand on her forehead to feel for a temperature.

"You're burning up," he said, alarmed. "You shouldn't be going out tomorrow!"

Kay pushed his hand off and dropped her act, "It's from yesterday but I'll be fine. Izumo said that it was fine since Kakashi would come anyways. And I want to go, I'm behind as it is."

She got up and started to leave the room, "I still expect you to be ready tomorrow morning no matter what." She didn't like it when people told her to that she couldn't do something when someone had already told her that she could. For now she was mad at him but it would pass by tomorrow. "Goodnight."

She walked across the hall to her room and went straight to bed, even though it was really early, forgetting about what she was going to do in the first place.

I think that's a good place to leave off for now. Lots of tension between Hayate , Genma and Kay but hopefully it will work out. I haven't exactly figured out how it work out yet so it's

one big surprise for everyone.

Okay, I think that's all. Please review, I really appreciate it when you do. Other than that, see ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sorry about the wait. Read and review please. Constructive criticism is fine. It helps me write better.

Here's chapter four

* * *

Kay had hardly slept that night. She woke up every hour and layed awake for what felt like eternity to her, feeling awful for how she treated her friend earlier that night. She planned to apologise as soon as she meet him in the morning.

When it was finally a decent time to actually get out of bed, she went to take a shower and braid her hair. Standing in the hot shower, feeling the water fall against her back, she relaxed for the first time all night. She felt considerably better as well. She no longer felt the need to cough, though she wouldn't run ten km. to prove it.

After stepping out of the shower, drying off, changing into her days clothes and braiding her hair, Kay had a small breakfast. She wasn't hungry and however much she relaxed in the shower was gone, replaced by the same guilty feeling she felt earlier.

The time flew by and she realized that she should get going or she would be later than Kakashi. Figure of Speech. It would be impossible to be later than that man unless you were really trying. She quickly slipped into her sandals and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

Knock, knock. Kay was not in the mood to knock more than twice today. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door and took a deep breath, preparing to apologising as soon as she greeted him.

Thump, thump, thump. Pause. Click. Thump... "Hey Kay." To her utmost surprise Genma came out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "So are you ready to go."

Kay shook herself out of her stupor. "Yah, ready when you are." 'Where is Hayate?' she asked herself, walking just behind and to the side of Genma. 'I hope he isn't to mad at me.'

When they left the building Kay took Genma's arm and continued down the street. Genma was trying to make conversation with Kay but when she did answer at all she became monosyllabic.

"I was talking to Kurenai last night after you left. She is going to take you to get a jacket today so you wont get sick again."

Silence

"So what did Kakashi teach you last time?"

Silence. Kay let go of Genma's arm and started to walk behind him. It was getting busier but Kay kept on him like she was with Kakashi except it was easier. Genma walked considerably slower than Kakashi.

"Hey, that's pretty good. You did all that yesterday"

"Um hm."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Genma was uncomfortable with it since what he knew of Kay so far was that she was a talkative, fun girl. Her being quiet meant that something was wrong. Kay didn't even really realize that she was being really quiet; she was thinking on how she was rude to Hayate last night and how to apologise to him.

Kay felt two other peoples familiar presences when her and Genma reached the bridge. One was obviously Kakashi's, and the other one was a women's, and the only women she knew was Kurenai so it had to be her.

"Hello Kurenai, how are you this morning?" she asked the older girl quietly as Genma started talking to Kakashi.

Kurenai smiled at Kay, "I'm not too bad Kay, how are you feeling, I heard you got sick."

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks, but I can't wait to get a jacket so it doesn't happen again," Kay said, as they all started walking towards the clothing store. Since she was not feeling 110, she looped her arm with Genma as she walked. She didn't want to spend all her energy just trying to figure out where people were.

A few minutes later they exited the cold outdoors and entered a warm store. Kay changed from hanging on to Genma to Kurenai, who would be leading her around the store looking at jackets.

"Kurenai-san, may I help you with anything?" an enthusiastic clerk approached the group.

"We are looking for a jacket for little Kaylana here. Do you have any suggestions?" Kurenai asked the clerk. The clerk grinned and hustled away, motioning the others to follow her.

"We just got it in a few days ago," she told them. "It's the latest fashion right now, all girls her age are wanting them." She picked up a light pink fluffy jacket and showed the group. It was not just fluffy on the collar and cuffs, the whole thing was made out of long fluffy fibres.

Kurenai stared incredulously at the article of clothing, surely girls had better fashion sense than this! This was just hideous. "I don't think that this would work." Kurenai dead panned. Kay had reached her hand out to feel the material.

"Let me guess," she ventured, "It's pink too."

No one decided to answer her. Kakashi talked for the first time he got into the store, he'd mostly been keeping low key. "Look, it might be 'fashion', but Kay is a ninja! She can not wear something that makes her look like a fuzzy pillow! She needs something practical, moveable, and warm. And no pink."

The little clerk squeaked and made a hurried apology. Saying that she'd show them something under then new criteria. She ushered them into an area that had less fashionable stuff, but looked more like it would be worn by other ninja. "If you need any help, just call for me," the clerk said, before hurrying off to help someone else.

By the time Kay finished following the clerks movements, Kurenai was already grabbing various jackets that might fit her and Kay. She needed a new jacket as well. She had made two piles: 1 for her, 1 for Kay. Noticing that Kay hadn't really moved, she told her to get it in gear. "These jackets aren't going to try them on themselves." Kay jerked into action, grabbing the first jacket on her pile. Too small, she couldn't even get the buttons all done up. Next one was way too big, it looked like she was a small child trying on their fathers clothes. The next few fit, but didn't feel comfortable. Kurenai had found the perfect one for herself.

"It's a black button up jacket with red detailing," Genma explained for Kay.

Soon after, Kay found her own jacket that she really liked the fit of. "Does it look okay?" she inquired to everyone. It felt good, but for all she knew, it was the ugliest jacket the world had ever seen.

"Looks good Kay, I like it." Genma said. Kay beamed. Kurenai took a good look at her and reached forward to feel the material. It was a light fabric that would keep you warm but not be bulky at all.

"I like it too," Kurenai said. "It wont be too heavy when you work out or do a mission and its not too bulky. I also like the looks of it."

Kay had picked out a white half zip up jacket with a black stripe down each arm from the shoulder.

After paying for the jackets Kay put hers on immediately. She didn't want to risk getting sick again. And since she was just getting over being sick, Kakashi wasn't allowed to train her today. Kay was disappointed about not being able to train. In her mind she was falling further and further behind everyone. She was sad when Kakashi and Kurenai had to say goodbye to her and Genma as they went their own ways.

"Genma, can I ask you something?" Kay asked quietly as they walked home.

"Sure," Genma said, ready to answer any question. He could feel Kay get nervous.

"Is Hayate mad at me? After what I said last night? Cause I am completely regretting saying what I said." Kay stopped walking and held onto Genma's arm with both hands, looking up at him.

Genma sighed, what did his young roommate feel towards the girl who's face was pleading for answers. "I don't think he hates you, he's not like that. I just think that he's a bit disappointed on how you treated him last night. You didn't value his opinion at all when it was for your own good."

Kay sighed and started walking again. She needed to talk to Hayate when she got back to her apartment badly. She wanted to apologise for her behaviour last night but at the same time she was afraid that he would reject her. The rest of the walk to the apartment was in silence. After bidding Genma good day and thanking him for his help today, Kay went into her room and flopped onto her bed, mentally and physically drained.

A few hours later, Kay woke up. Still feeling tired and groggy, she forced herself out of bed. She need to go down to the lobby's front desk and inform the manager that her rent would be paid by the Hokage. Slipping out of her room, she quietly walked down the hall to the elevator. She was just about to press the down button when she heard the elevator go up inside the shaft. Sighing, since she knew it would take a while for it to get back down, she turned to the door to the stairs and started her way down them.

Trying as hard as she could, she carefully made her way down the steep stairs. Because she was so tired, her coordination was slightly off and sometimes she'd over shoot a step a bit and have to hold herself up by the hand railing that she was clinging to like a lifeline. About half way down, Kay had to stop and take a rest. Sitting on a step, she buried her head into her arms resting on her knees. She leaned slightly against the wall breathing deeply. She didn't trust herself on the stairs right now and she was scared. She didn't want to fall down them and hurt herself, but at the same time, she was cold and didn't want to sit there all night. She prayed that someone would come soon and find her.

Kay had lost track of time before she heard someone on the stairs. She tried waking herself up a bit so she could call for help. "Excuse me, help me!" she called to whoever was there. "I can't move on my own, I need help!" Waiting for an answer of some sort, she heard hurried footsteps running up the stairs in her direction.

The footsteps got closer until she could feel the persons presence. She knew this one too, it was someone familiar. "Kay! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" a very worried Hayate asked, bending down and grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm too tired, I don't trust myself to move on the stairs." Kay said softly. "I've already slipped a couple times."

Kay felt arms circle her shoulders, lifting her up, and then an arm came under her knees, picking her up to carry. Feeling a difference in height, she wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure she didn't fall.

"You're freezing!" Hayate noted as he climbed the stairs. "Why where you even coming down the stairs in the first place? There's an elevator for good reason."

Kay shivered in his arms. "I was going to, but I missed it, and it would take to long to wait for it, so I walked instead. I had to tell the front desk that the Hokage is paying my rent for me," she said with chattering teeth. "But I guess I couldn't do it."

In no time Hayate was using the key Kay gave him to open her door and carry her in. Using his foot, he shut the door. "Please don't tell Izumo about this please. I don't want him worrying about me more than he has to." Kay asked when Hayate placed her on her bed. She pulled her shoes off and, already wearing her pajamas, climbed into bed. Hayate went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for her. He came back and she gratefully took the offered cup.

"So will you not tell him?" she asked.

Hayate sighed. "I will tell him." Kay's head snapped up with a 'oh please no' look on her face. "You've already showed that you don't care about people's opinions about your welfare, so why should we care about what you want!" Hayate demanded, raising his voice slightly. Kay shrunk back a bit.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Kay softly expressed her regret. "I've never had people really care about me before this way. I'm not used to it. I feel really bad about how I treated you, I wish I could take it back." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Please, accept my appology."

Hayate climbed forward on her bed and pulled her into a hug. Kay was surprised at the action and hesitantly returned the gesture. Between the hot drink and the warm hug, Kay was warming up considerably. "I can't stay mad at you, Kay. It's just not possible." Hayate whispered into her hair.

He pulled away slowly and got off her bed. "Good night Kay," he whispered quietly as he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

Aww, wasn't that sweet? sorry about any glaring mistakes i might have made. r&r please.


End file.
